


A visit from the prince of hell

by katychan666, Shiorino



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Funny, Good!Asmodeus, M/M, Poor Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/pseuds/Shiorino
Summary: Magnus summons his father to help him with a potion, but the king of hell decides to stay a bit longer around this time...
Relationships: Asmodeus & Magnus Bane, Asmodeus/Raziel, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 82
Kudos: 189
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Like father like son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> Alec finds out that Magnus and Asmodeus are more alike than Magnus would like to admit.

Alec was watching Magnus and Asmodeus from afar. The king of hell was visiting because Magnus needed his help. Yes, Magnus needed  _ Asmodes’  _ help with something and no matter how much it hurt his pride, he had to summon his old man from the depths of hell, who was more than happy to assist his beloved boy. Alec, on the other hand was cackling because it was hilarious to see the two of them trying to work together. The emphasis was on the word  _ trying _ because Magnus was really co-operating and Alec thought it was the most adorable thing ever. It was quite a difficult potion to brew; it was one of those antique ones that Magnus has never heard of and the power that he would need to be able to do it was something that he didn’t possess. Ah, he did, but he still didn’t really know how the spell went because the language was old, archaic and he needed a bit of help with that as well. It still hurt his ego, but at the same time, it was nice to see his father again. It’s been a few months and the old demon was delighted to be back on Earth. Maybe this time he could stay for a bit longer than the last. 

Alec understood that Magnus and Asmodeus had a difficult and complicated relationship. Asmodeus doted on his boy and loved him a lot, but Magnus was still a little bit hesitant. In the past the demon wanted Magnus to be a ruler, a king in Edom like he was, but that was something that Mangus didn’t want and that was why he escaped. However, Asmodeus was claiming that he has changed a lot and Alec could actually see that the man was trying and he didn’t mind the demon’s visits once in a while. Magnus, on the other hand, was working thought his issues, but if he wanted to admit it or not… he was a lot like his father. In a good way, he wasn’t as arrogant though and Alec was laughing again because the two of them were again bickering.

‘’It says  _ add vampire fangs _ ,’’ argued Magnus and pointed to the scroll. Asmodeus glanced at the writing and then he shook his head - his son was wrong and he crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Ugh, what do you mean? It’s clearly vampire teeth, come on,  _ father _ ,’’ groaned Magnus and Asmodeus pointed at the last word. Yes, the first one was vampire indeed, but they weren’t searching for their fangs, but it was clearly written that they were after their hair. Asmodeus cleared his throat.

‘’Try reading again, son,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus groaned.

‘’I did,’’ hissed Magnus.

‘’Yes, but it’s not fangs,’’ said Asmodeus and then leaned closer to Magnus, who was already beginning to lose his patience. He didn’t have much of it to begin with, but he was more and more desperate. The reason why he accepted the make such a potion was because the client was offering a lot of money and in the end, the warlock bent. It was just a little potion - how hard could it be? But he began to realise just why he was offering so much mone. Nobody else has been able to brew it so far and it finally all made sense. If only he could finally be able to do it and then his father could finally leave them at peace, but  _ no.  _ Apparently, his father wasn’t there ot only offer help, but he was again trying to  _ teach  _ him or whatever. Magnus wasn’t in the mood. 

Magnus obviously wasn’t fluent in the archaic language that the scroll was written in, so he didn’t understand why his father was pushing so much. He could just tell him what was really written on it, but  _ no.  _ Ugh, so annoying. ‘’I don’t know,’’ he said and whined. ‘’Tell me then if you know it,’’ he said and Alec was giggling by the couch. The warlock glanced up and gave him boyfriend a very annoyed look, but the hunter didn’t let that bother him too much. Magnus was adorable when he was pissed off like that because he knew that it wasn’t serious.

‘’No, no, if I just tell you how will you ever learn?’’ asked Asmodeus and Alec was smiling, because the demon had a point, but Magnus was still being stubborn. But so was Asmodeus - both of them were stubborn as hell and neither of them was going to be backing down any time soon as Alec knew them pretty well and it was only about to get more interesting. ‘’Now, focus and try again. You know this word, I’ve taught it to you before,’’ he said and Magnus rolled his eyes - how was he supposed to remember something that happened centuries ago?! He couldn’t retain everything, he could remember only so much!

‘’Dad!’’

‘’You can do it, come on. Chop, chop.’’

‘’Fine,’’ grumbled Magnus because it was obvious that his father wasn’t going to give him the answer and he started reading it again, trying to focus really hard and he was humming, reading it over and over again, tapping his lips with his finger and he realised that his father had a point - it was a word that he has seen before and he narrowed his eyes. Right, but what was the meaning of it. Hmm. He was trying for a few more minutes and then he finally remembered. ‘’Oh, it’s hair!’’ pointed out Magnus and Asmodeus happily nodded and then clasped his hands together.

‘’That’s my boy!’’ he said happily and Alec quickly covered his face with his book - the two of them clearly needed the father-son time and they were making up for lost centuries of time. It was kind of sweet and he could see just how happy and proud Magnus was of himself. And Asmodeus was also beaming with pride because that was just what he expected from his boy - he was so smart and always bright. He was able to remember the old language and he then nodded ‘’Ah, I’m so proud of you,’’ he said and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening. He had to admit that it was kind of nice to have his father compliment him like that. It warmed his heart and made him feel all fuzzy inside. He smiled.

‘’Yeah, I’m pretty cool,’’ he said and Alec started laughing, but quickly stopped because he could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him. 

‘’But you wouldn’t be without such a cool and good teacher, right?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus didn’t reply. The demon rolled his eyes and decided to wave it off. ‘’So, what’s next?’’ asked Asmodeus and read the recipe again. ‘’Ah-ha, it is a spell,’’ he said. ‘’And that is what will activate the brewing potion,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus nodded. Yes, that much he knew, but he didn’t know what kind of an incantation it was. He could read the previous bit, but he was lost after that and because Asmodeus knew that Magnus was rusty in it, he decided to not bother him too much about it, but he was going to say the incantation. He was going to leave Magnus to do the work though - it was his client, his potion. And he was just there to offer help and teach. 

‘’Now what?’’ asked Magnus and Alec started giggling again. Ah, that whole teaching moment reminded him of himself when his parents were trying to teach him something new as a kid and he tried not to laugh too much, but it was adorable. Magnus seemed like a rebellious teenager and Asmodeus was trying his best not to lose his patience as well and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

‘’And what happened to your manners, boy?’’ asked Asmodeus.

‘’I’m sorry, sir,’’ mumbled Magnus and Asmodeus gave him a horrified look.

‘’ _ Sir?!  _ I told you to call me by my name or… Papa is what I would prefer,’’ he said and Magnus wrinkled his nose. Yes, they’ve discussed it and he was  _ not _ calling his father  _ Papa.  _ He wasn’t a kid anymore, even if he felt like it at the moment and he huffed because he could tell that Alexander was loving all of it, but he- ‘’Magnus!’’

‘’Dad!’’

‘’Papa?’’

‘’No,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus huffed, but that was something that he should have expected - still worth trying and he clicked with his tongue and then rolled his eyes. In the end, Magnus just decided to do whatever his father wanted him to do and he pressed his lips together and tried to ignore Alec’s giggles in the background, but it was kind of hard to. Still, he focused enough and then listened to incantation that his father was telling him -  _ it was complicated as fuck!  _

“Articulate it more like I just showed you,” said Asmodeus. “But more hardness on the r when you pronounce it and then you should be able to complete the spell,” said Asmodeus and Magnus pressed his lips together and then hummed, but then listened to his father, said the incantation again and as it turned out, his father was right. Again. Not that he was really surprised because his father was old and wise and he then smiled, finally nodding and he then took in a deep breath.

“Yeah, you were right,” said Magnus. “I mean you’re old as hell, so I guess that comes in handy. Old and wise they say and-”

“What did you just say?” asked Asmodeus and his face went pale. “I’m not old!” he argued and Magnus started laughing as did Alec - that was kind of hilarious. His parents were the same when he called them old. Some things didn’t really change even if your father was a demon and Alec was cracking up, totally cracking Asmodeus’ self esteem and he then pouted. “You too, Alec? Magnus tell your husband to stop laughing at me!”

“He’s not my-”

“I’m sorry, Mr Bane!” said Alec, but his laughter continued.

_ Asmodeus was completely outraged and he didn’t even want to think about how rude the boys were being, pouting and Alec smiled - that pout was just like Magnus’ - like father, like son.  _


	2. Daddy's daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dads have right for love life too!

‘’You were very rude, Alexander,’’ scolded him Magnus because he was very annoyed about how the brewing of the potino went. Yes, he and his father managed to do it in the very end, but he wasn’t going to lie and say that he wasn’t annoyed because he was. Alec was sitting there and just giggling in the background the whole time - Magnus was not amused and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and just kept scowling at Alec, who was still laughing. ‘’And you still continue laughing at me, I’m glad that my pain amuses you,’’ said Magnus and then turned his head to the side. Alec rolled his head because that was not true at all - it wasn’t the _pain_ that amused him. It was just that seeing Magnus interact with his father was adorable, that was all and he didn't know why Magnus was making such a big deal out of it. Biting into his lip, Alec just took in a deep breath and then decided that maybe he should apologise even though he didn’t really do anything wrong, but he didn’t want Magnus to hold the grudge against him for too long. 

‘’Oh, come on, you know that I didn’t mean anything bad about it,’’ said Alec and then scooted a bit closer to Magnus. The two of them were sitting in Magnus’ office still, on the couch that he had in there and Alec was trying to cheer his boyfriend up, but it wasn’t really working and he then blinked a few times and then gently nudged Magnus with his elbow. ‘’It was just… it’s interesting to see just how alike you are to your father,’’ said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes - _what was that supposed to mean?_ Magnus had his defense up and he didn’t take that well. Alec rolled his eyes and then clicked with his tongue. 

‘’For your information, Alexander, I am nothing like my father,’’ said Magnus and then turned around. He shouldn’t have taken it as an insult - and he didn’t really - but he was just annoyed. It was a long day and his father was still there, just… he was out on the balcony, because the demon needed to _catch his breath -_ whatever that meant, Magnus wasn’t going to pry, he was just glad that he was finally alone with Alexander. They were alone and Magnus was still fuming. Maybe it was time for his father to return back to Edom, grumbling and he then looked at Alec, who was still smiling. He chewed on his lip, but didn’t make a comment about it. He knew that a smile like that meant that Alec was probably thinking something that wasn’t _that_ great.

‘’But you are,’’ pointed out Alec and Magnus arched his brow, his look saying _‘just how am I anything alike to my father?’_ ‘’For example, both of you are stubborn as hell,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ face darkened because he didn’t like the sound of that. It was true, he had his dad’s temper, but he wasn’t too proud of that. ‘’And you sigh and roll your eyes in the exact same manner,’’ he said and Magnus was even more annoyed because… _why was Alec only listing bad things?_ ‘’But it’s not just that,’’ he said and Magnus arched his brow. ‘’You are both incredibly talented at magic,’’ he said and Magnus was slowly feeling the anger melting away, which made him frustrated - he could never stay annoyed with Alexander more than five minutes, could he?

‘’Oh, sure,’’ said Magnus.

‘’No, it’s true,’’ said Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’And I also noticed that you both have a cat-like presence,’’ he said and Magnus again frowned, but he liked cats and he didn’t mind being compared to one. Still, he didn’t say much and he was going to allow Alec the chance to explain what that was supposed to mean. ‘’You know,’’ he said. ‘’You can hiss all you want and pretend that you’re coy and all of that, but deep down inside you’re both big softies,’’ he said and then Alec happily sighed because it was true. Magnus felt his cheeks reddening and he then cleared his throat, because he… _Asmodeus was a softie?_ Since when?

‘’Bold of you to assume that my dad is a softie,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Oh, please, I see the way he adores you,’’ he said and then smiled. ‘’He’d give the world for you and he’s beyond proud to be your father,’’ he said and Magnus huffed. ‘’Look, I know that you and your dad have a very rocky past, but,’’ he said and then shrugged. ‘’He’s trying to change, isn’t he?’’ he asked and Magnus slowly nodded. ‘’I mean when I look at him, I see someone that is trying to make up for his past mistakes,’’ he said. ‘’And how much he loves you,’’ he said. ‘’So you should go easy on him, because the way he dotes on you is just-’’

‘’Okay, I get it,’’ said Magnus and then laughed, shaking his head. The way Alec was listing things about Asmodeus made him feel like a jerk because he was being hard on his dad and he then shook his head and then bit his lip. ‘’Maybe, um, maybe you’re right about some _things_ ,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Still better be careful about comparing me to my dad,’’ he said and Alec started laughing, but he nodded and scooted a bit closer and then kissed him softly.

‘’You’re adorable when you’re annoyed, you know that right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus didn’t say much. He just laughed and then kissed his boyfriend back, deciding to let it go because he knew that Alec didn’t mean anything bad about everything and he then smiled happily, looking around his office. His father was still out on the balcony? He was for sure taking his time in catching that breath, though. Kind of suspicious, but Magnus waved it off as Alec pulled on his hand and he glanced on him and then linked their fingers together. ‘’A drink would be amazing now, don’t you agree?’’ asked Alec because he was dying for a cocktail or something like that.

‘’Oh, you’re right,’’ said Magnus and then nodded. He deserved a drink to be honest because not only that he deal with his father like a pro, but he managed to brew a very old and difficult potion, so it was more than one reason to be celebrating and he then chuckled softly. ‘’You’re reading my mind,’’ said Magnus and Alec winked - it was amazing just how well he knew Magnus by then and Magnus wanted to snap his fingers to conjure up some drinks for them, but Alec shook his head and stopped him. ‘’Now what?’’ asked Magnus and laughed.

‘’Let me get us a couple of cocktails,’’ he said and Magnus arched a brow.

‘’Since when do you mix?’’

‘’Let’s just say that Maia gave me a few tips the last time Theo and I visited the Hunter’s Moon and I’ve been practicing,’’ he said and Magnus whistled - _really?_ Oh, that was something that he was very curious about; he wanted to try out Alec’s mixology skills. ‘’So, let me make it up to you for before,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled softly. ‘’Just sit here and wait, I’ll make something that you’re gonna love,’’ he said with a wink and Mangus happily purred because he knew that he was going to _love_ it - like he loved everything that Alexander made for him.

Happily standing up, Alec quickly hurried over to the living room, where Magnus had most of his alcohol stash and he was going to keep things simple, but still kick it up a notch and he was happily humming to himself, feeling quite excited. At first he was really lost in the making of the drink for Magnus, which he wanted to be perfect, but then as he glanced up, he had a clear view at the balcony and his jaw _dropped_ when he saw what was going on out there.

Yes, he knew that Asmodeus was _catching a breath,_ so to speak and it wasn’t Asmodeus alone that shocked him like that. No, it was more than Asmodeus being there - but what he was doing out there _and with whom._ Alec’s jaw dropped as did the glass that he was holding in his hand and he let out a loud gasp. ‘’By the angel,’’ he said quite loudly and Magnus was able that something fell on the floor. At first he laughed it off, thinking that Alec was making a mess because he wanted really hard to impress him, but then that was followed by almost a shriek and Magnus was catapulted onto his legs almost immediately. 

‘’Alexander, what the hell is happening?!’’ shrieked Magnus and was already on his way.

‘’I am not sure!’’ yelled Alec back. ‘’But-but, it’s um-’’

‘’Tell me what is… _what the hell?!_ ’’ asked Magnus because he was already in the living room and one glance at the balcony made him realise what shocked Alec so much. There was his father, yes, but he wasn’t alone and Magnus swallowed thickly because… _that was not what he expected when his father said that he needed to catch a breath!_

Asmodeus was pressed against the wall, a man pressing him against it and Magnus and Alec were only staring because _who in the world was that?_ He was tall, handsome, his fingers fisting Asmodeus’ long, messy hair, their lips locked together. Asmodeus’ hands were trying to get the other as close as it was physically possible, the demon tilting his head to the side a little bit as he deepened their kiss and pushed back up against him. The mysterious stranger was quite stunning and easy on the eyes truly, blonde and Alec quite quickly realised that he couldn’t be a Mundane. With looks like that, there was no way! 

Magnus, on the other hand, was in sheer disbelief. He couldn’t really wrap his head around what was going on, the scene unfolding in front of his eyes was just too _odd_ for him. It felt as if his father was giving him a late-childhood-trauma and he quickly glanced away. ‘’A-Alexander, am I, um, am I seeing that right?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’You mean your father making out with a super hot guy?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded silently. ‘’Yeah, you’re seeing it right,’’ said Alec and Magnus blinked a few times. ‘’I guess the saying really is true - demons dig blondes, huh,’’ he said and Magnus scowled at him. ‘’Oh, look at them, they’re just going at it,’’ said Alec and Magnus whined next to him.

‘’Alexander, please stop,’’ whined Magnus and then looked away and shuddered. ‘’Let’s, um, let’s just leave. Let’s visit Pandemonium,’’ said Magnus because he wasn’t in the mood to be spending a cosy evening in - _he needed to get out and clear his head._ ‘’Or anywhere else, for that matter,’’ breathed Magnus out and then wrinkled his nose when he glanced back at the balcony. Now his father had the blonde one trapped against the balcony railing and he shuddered. ‘’Let’s get out of here… fast.’’

‘’Agreed,’’ said Alec.

Still in shock, and kind of flustered, Alec ended up running into the desk where Magnus had his drinks and one of the bottles ended up falling on the floor with a loud crash and Magnus glanced at the floor. ‘’I’m so sorry,’’ said Alec and Magnus waved it off - _that didn’t matter._ But that seemed to finally snap the other two on the balcony back to reality.

Dazed from the kiss, Asmodeus felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced up, licking across his lower lip. He then glanced around and his eyes widened a little bit because apparently they’ve been caught and a little giggle slipped past his lips. ‘’Oh, no,’’ he said and he heard a chuckle above him, glancing back up and then he hummed. ‘’It seems we’ve been caught,’’ he said, but didn’t sound _too_ concerned, though it seemed like he gave his dear boy quite a surprise, huh?

‘’Seems like I should be on my way,’’ commented the other, his voice low, handsome, yet gentle and Asmodeus smiled as he gazed into his blue eyes and nodded. 

‘’Let’s continue this a bit later, perhaps?’’

‘’The usual place?’’ came a whisper into his ear, tickling his earlobe and Asmodeus grabbed him and gave him another hungry kiss, ending it quickly and a sly smirk spread across his face.

‘’Wouldn't miss it for the world, it’s been too long,’’ he said with a cocky smile and stepped back a little bit.

Asmodeus took in a deep breath, straightened his clothes and his messy hair, took in a deep breath and then turned around as if nothing happened. Alec was turned around and Magnus was already preparing to swarm his father with questions. Or maybe he shouldn’t! He didn’t really- Asmodeus stepped inside, clasped his hands together and then sighed happily. ‘’Boys.’’

‘’Father, what the hell was that?!’’ snapped Magnus and pointed to Asmodeus, who arched his eyebrow and then rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging.

‘’That’s what we _adults_ like to call kissing,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus rolled his eyes.

‘’That’s not what I… Alexander, help,’’ said Magnus and Alec only shrugged - just what was he supposed to do to _help_ ?! ‘’Just, who was that, huh?’’ asked Magnus and walked after Asmodeus, who seemed in a hurry to leave.‘’I mean, just, how did _that_ happen?’’ asked Magnus, who was lost for words. He had a lot to say, but he was so shocked that he couldn’t say anything intelligent, per say. 

‘’Seems fair to me,’’ said the demon and turned around. ‘’I mean why do you have to be the only who gets to enjoy the lips of a pretty angel?’’ he asked, glancing at Alec and then he laughed when he saw the looks on the other two’s faces. _Angel?!_ His father had to be joking, wasn’t he?! It had to be a joke and Magnus had so many more questions, Alec shaking his head because that was one wild day, to say at least and he just placed his hands against his sides and sighed. ‘’Now, I would love to stay around and chat a little bit, but I’m… _busy_ ,’’ he said and Magnus made a face.

‘’I really don’t need to know,’’ mumbled Magnus. 

‘’Holy Raziel, what a day, huh,’’ said Alec loudly and Asmodeus, who was turned around snickered.

‘’ _Holy_ Raziel indeed,’’ said Asmodeus to himself, his smile sly as he finally stepped through the portal he has just created, leaving the boys alone in the loft. Alec shocked, Magnus in a terrible need of that drink… _maybe make that two or three!_

* * *

_Daddy's daddy -- > credit to Lost Ark and Shiorino <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful soulmate gave me this wonderful idea that I just had to write! I hope you liked it as well. And my love is my eternal muse. Love you soo much <3


	3. So, we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec run into Asmodeus and his handsome friend again.

Alec stepped through the portal, followed by Magnus. The two of them were on a mission - there was a swarm of demons running loose around the city and the two of them were sent to take care of them. Alec loved going on mission with his boyfriend and the two of them glanced at each other and then looked around the place. He tried to remember what way Theodore told them to go look at and he then heard a loud bang.  _ Yep that should be a loud and clear giveaway where the demons were!  _ ‘’This way,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded, because he could also hear all of the commotion coming around the corner and he felt shivers going up his spine, but in a good way. He always loved kicking demon butt, especially if he got to do it with his boyfriend - it was even more fun and he ran after Alec, preparing to spark up his magic and attack the demons. 

Alec unglamoured his bow and quiver as he was running and he was already holding onto his Seraph blade and he had a little grin on his face. Lately he had a lot of stuff to do inside of his office as the Head of the Institute, so it was good to be back on the field and his heart was pounding as the two of them were getting closer to the demons, Alec turning to his side and he could see Magnus already there, running side by side with him and Alec laughed, taking the turn around the corner and he then looked around.  _ Yes, there were quite a lot of demons around there _ and he swallowed thickly, biting into his lip and he then gave Magnus a little nod.

The two of them were standing together, backs pressed together and Magnus took that little nod as a sign that it was okay for the two of them to start getting ready to attack and the demons seemed to notice them because they started coming closer to them. ‘’You take right, I’ll take the left,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. Magic was already flying from underneath Magnus’ fingers and Alec hunched down and then decided to use the arrows instead of his blade. As soon as the first demon started running towards him, he aimed and shot it, the screams of pain filling the air and the others started running towards them, Magnus getting in action as well.

Magnus was fast on his legs, ducking when one of the demons wanted to take a swing at him and he then made sure to burn him extra crispy with his magic, sending a fire ball of magic into the other one and made the one that was creeping behind Alexander’s back blast into million pieces. Alec turned around and then gave Mangus a little smirk - he totally didn’t see that one coming. ‘’Thank you,’’ he said and then winked. Magnus gave him a wink back and then went back to killing the other demons and the two of them made quite the powerful duo - a hunter and a warlock were powerful together. 

The two of them were doing an amazing job with sweeping up with the demons, until something happened. The demons started acting  _ weird  _ \- at first they stopped attacking and then all of them started screaming, Alec narrowing his eyes and he then glanced at Magnus, who winced because he could also feel  _ that.  _ ‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec and then ran next to Magnus, who was holding onto his head, but it didn’t seem to be as painful for him as the other demons. Alec couldn’t feel anything, was it because he had angelic blood running through his veins, while Magnus was part demon? It had to be it and he wrapped an arm around Magnus and helped him lean against him. ‘’Magnus, what’s wrong?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shook his head.

‘’It’s just,’’ he said and then took in a deep breath. ‘’I don’t know how to explain it,’’ he said and then winced again, but the pain was slowly going away. ‘’There’s some sort of… pressure, I… energy, I can feel it and I don’t like it,’’ he said and then looked at the other demons, which were squirming on the floor from pain and his eyes widened a little bit. ‘’It seems it’s worse for them,’’ he said. ‘’You can’t feel it?’’ asked Magnus because he was a bit taken back - how couldn’t Alexander feel that? It was an annoying feeling and he didn’t like it one bit. 

‘’No,’’ said Alec.

‘’Huh, that’s weird,’’ said Magnus and then straightened himself up a little bit, still massaging his temples and he then took in a deep breath. ‘’Ugh,’’ he said and then noticed that the demons started going  _ somewhere.  _ All of them started running into the same direction and he then pointed to them, Alec noticing it as well. ‘’Just what in the world is happening?’’ he asked and Alec shrugged. ‘’I mean, whatever it is, they have to be running to the source of it,’’ commented Magnus and Alec nodded because that was probably true, but he was very interested to see where they were headed.

‘’Only one way to find out?’’ asked Alec because he was curious.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus because he was curious as well. And the two of them followed the demons, but were being cautious about it. They didn’t want to be seen by someone in case that someone was gathering these  _ demons.  _ It was weird - Magnus had never seen anything like it. There had to be something that was drawing the demons towards the source; a part of him could also feel it. It was a weird feeling, as if there was a magnet that was drawing him towards that direction.

The swarm of demons ran around a building, then down the street, going into one of the smaller alleys among the buildings and Magnus and Alec decided to keep their distance a little bit because the demons suddenly slowed down and Alec swallowed thickly -  _ maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to follow them like that.  _ They should’ve called a backup! They needed someone to watch their backs, but it was too late and just as Alec was about to tell Magnus that maybe they should’ve call someone, they heard a scream of a woman. 

‘’Fuck it, we need to save her,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’I’ll cover your back and-’’ he started, but then his voice died out because someone else started talking and the woman stopped screaming. 

‘’How many times do I have to tell you that humans are  _ not _ chew toys?’’ asked a voice and Alec could tell that the man speaking wasn’t too amused with what was happening. There was a sigh, but it wasn’t from the same person - there was someone else there next to him and Magnus shuddered. Maybe then walked in on something that they shouldn’t have and he swallowed thickly and glanced at Alec, who was lost in his thoughts. ‘’Not to mention that you let all of  _ these _ run loose as well while you were summoning-’’

‘’In my defense,’’ said the other voice and Magnus’ jaw dropped because that was a voice that he could recognise everywhere - it was his father.  _ His father had to do something with the recent attack on New York?!  _ Ah, he shouldn’t be so surprised, he knew that it wasn’t a good idea for him to stay up on Earth, but his father insisted and Magnus decided to give him a  _ second _ chance, but that had to be a mistake and he rolled his eyes. Alec caught on that it was Asmodeus as well and he didn’t know what to think, really.

‘’He didn’t bite anyone,’’ insisted Asmodeus. ‘’He has manners, he’s not a barbarian.’’

‘’And why summon him in the first place?’’ asked the other, but he didn’t get a reply and he sighed again. ‘’Demons don’t belong here, they’re to be kept in Edom,’’ he said and then Magnus decided to take a peek what was going on. He could see his father in the distance and he was talking with that handsome blonde from the balcony. Angel, yes? Magnus still couldn’t really understand, but… that was the same man and he swallowed thickly. 

‘’ _ Magnus, what is going on _ ?’’ whispered Alec.

‘’ _ Shh. _ ’’

‘’Great, then I’ll be on my way and-’’

‘’No, that is not how I meant it. You’re not,’’ said the angel and then lowered his tone a little bit. His voice came out a big softer, but still pretty strict. ‘’You’re not just any demon,’’ he said and that seemed to work on Asmodeus. To some extent. ‘’It is my job to keep the human world safe,’’ he said and raised his head up, glancing at the other demons that were standing behind him and Alec peeked as well because he was curious as well and his jaw dropped.

Alec knew that he should go back to hiding, but he couldn’t peel his eyes away and he watched how the blonde was watching the demons for a little while and then closed his eyes. The demons were just staying still, not moving, the angel then opening his eyes and Alec shuddered because they were white, glowing and he saw how the angel extended out his hand, pointing it at the demons. He muttered something, but Alec couldn’t really hear it. He could see the magic gathering in his hand, though, and it was getting brighter and brighter, to the point of Alec not being able to look at it anymore and he quickly hid behind the corner again, rubbing his eyes. Next time he glanced around the corner, the demons were there anymore and his jaw dropped.

‘’ _ Your dad’s boyfriend is badass _ ,’’ said Alec and Magnus wrinkled his nose - he was still not really… he was still processing the fact that his father had  _ someone.  _

‘’ _ Let me see _ ,’’ whispered Magnus.

As Magnus stuck his head out again, he could see the angel kneeling over the woman, who was squeezing herself against the wall. She seemed lost and confused, terrified. Unharmed, but terrified. ‘’No need to be afraid of me,’’ said the angel. ‘’Hush, everything will be okay,’’ he said, but the woman was panicking.

‘’Stay away from me, who are you?!’’

‘’Everything will be okay,’’ said the blonde and smiled softly. ‘’Look into my eyes,’’ he said and even though she didn’t want to, the woman glanced up and the angel smiled. ‘’Good. Now,’’ he said and placed his hand on top of her head and his eyes were glowing again. ‘’You’re all right, everything that you saw just now is not real. It never happened,’’ he said and the woman nodded.

‘’Never happened,’’ she mumbled, her eyes getting heavy. 

‘’That’s it,’’ said the angel and then smiled. She then seemed to black out, because her eyes closed, but she had a calm expression on her face and the angel then stood up, taking in a deep breath. ‘’Everything’s back to normal,’’ he said and glanced at Asmodeus, who did feel a bit guilty. 

‘’I’m sorry, I was foolish,’’ muttered Asmodeus. 

‘’Indeed,’’ he said and then finally smiled. ‘’Nothing I’m not used to already though,’’ he said and then glanced over to Magnus’ and Alec’s direction. Both of them were back in hiding, but- ‘’And it seems we’ve had an audience this time as well,’’ he said, his voice light-hearted then. Both Magnus and Alec froze up when they heard that and then they glanced at each other -  _ uh, oh, they were in trouble.  _ Magnus  _ really _ didn’t want to get caught spying on his dad  _ again _ , so he was in a hurry to leave, but all in all it was kind of useless - Asmodeus managed to figure out what was going on pretty much right away and he then chuckled, shaking his head.

“ _ Boys, _ ” said Asmodeus. “No need to keep hiding, come out of your ‘hiding place’,” said Asmodeus and neither of them was really keen on coming out from their hiding place, but in the end it was Alec that pushed Magnus forward because  _ at least Asmodeus was going to go easy on his son, wasn’t he?  _ Still, Alec took in a deep breath and then finally plucked up the courage and stepped out as well. He placed his hands together and then looked down. Both of them looked like kids, which were caught doing something that they shouldn’t have and they just wanted to go away, but- “Seems like this is becoming a habit, huh,” commented Asmodeus, of course joking, but Alec took in seriously!

“It’s not like that,” said Alec and the angel arched a brow, while Asmodeus was clearly visibly enjoying this. “I-I mean this time we were just… at a wrong place in a wrong time, you know? It’s not like we’re following you. There was a mission, there were demons and we were dealing with it. Then the demons started acting weird, so we decided to see what was up and we came  _ here, _ ” said Alec.

“And stood behind there and watch it all unfold,” said Asmodeus and was biting his lip so that he didn’t chuckle.

“It’s not like that,” said Magnus.

“Magnus is right,” said Alec. He was sweating - there was a Greater demon  _ and _ an angel and he was just… he didn’t want them to get the wrong opinion especially because he was the Head of the Institute. If an angel thought that a Shadowhunter like him was a  _ stalker  _ \- “I swear, I’m telling the truth, and-and-” Alec’s voice trailed off - he didn’t know how to act in front of a  _ angel.  _ Oh, by the angel, there was an actual angel-

“Calm down, child, everything is fine,” said the angel finally and Alec arched his brow.  _ Child?  _ Alec cleared his throat and then looked at Asmodeus. “I’ll take care of her,” he said and then picked up the passed out Mundane. “And you… go easy on them,” he said softly. Alec and Magnus watched in awe how the angel then spread out his wings and flew up. Alec was staring and Magnus was just-

“Wow,” muttered the warlock.

“I know, right?” asked Asmodeus and then sighed. The boys were awfully quiet and Magnus felt like he needed to say something, placing his hands together and he took in a deep breath. He needed to apologise.

“Father, I am sorry,” said Magnus. Asmodeus arched a brow. “It really was just a coincidence and…  _ wait _ ,” said Magnus and then perked up. “Was it your fault that the demons got loose in the first place?” he asked and Asmodeus only shrugged. Magnus pressed his lips together. “What. Were. You. Doing?  _ Father _ ?”

“Trying to summon my dragon,” said Asmodeus innocently.

“But- why?” 

“I missed him,” said Asmodeus and Magnus face-palmed himself.  _ Yes, that sounded like his father.  _

“You-”

“I’m prepared to make you both a deal,” he said and Alec looked at him. “You keep this little incident a secret in front of the Institute and,” he said. “I’ll let it slide this time - the stalking,” he said and Magnus wanted to shake his head, but Alec was too awkward and he was just-

“Deal,” said Alec and shook Asmodeus’ hand - Magnus massaged his temples and then sighed.  _ His father looked too pleased about it.  _


	4. Trouble Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always trust Asmodeus to succeed in getting the attention of one particular angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful soulmate is just so amazing and I am always in awe. I couldn't have done this without her, she helps me so much with writing this fic :) <3 it's our baby :) :)

“The rift is open,” said Alec, supporting himself against the desk, shaking his head because he didn’t know what was happening. _The rift has been open,_ he was stressed and he didn’t know what was going to happen. Was another Greater demon coming to New York? Stressed, he looked over at Magnus, who was also pretty worried. As were all in the meeting room and he then looked at Underhill. ‘’What are the security systems picking up, Theo?’’ asked Alec and Underhill was scrolling through the cameras, shaking his head.

“The systems are going wild, but I cannot pinpoint where the rift has been open,” he said because the signals have been going all over the place, biting into his lip. “Everything’s going crazy, boss, I cannot… I don’t know how to explain it,” he said and Alec ran fingers through his hair.

“Fuck!”

“Alexander, it’ll be okay, we always figure things out,” he said, trying to cheer him up and Alec just nodded and he then looked at Izzy and the others. “You, Jace and Clary will check that area out,” said Alec and pointed to the map that he had in front of him. All three of them nodded and Alec then sighed. “I guess Magnus and I will go here and… Underhill, my man, we’ll need you on the field as well if we want to cover all the ground,” he said and Underhill was quick to agree.

“Of course.”

“Great, yes, if we all works together we can prepare in time and catch the fucker that’s comin this way,” said Alec and then sighed, trying to stay optimistic. But, if things weren’t bad enough _out there,_ the alarms started suddenly going off _inside_ of the Institute as well and Underhill was looking through the cameras, stressed again and he then whined. “No, no, what is happening now?” asked Alec because all things were going just horrible that day. It was a shitty day.

“Someone broke into the Institute,” said Underhill. “A-a demon and it doesn’t seem like they’re alone.”

“Well that’s just great,” said Magnus and Alec was already in the process of losing hope. 

“Guys, arm up, go grab the first thing that you can get your hands on, we’ll fight them off. It seems that they’ve been faster than us,” said Alec and everyone listened to him, running over to the room that was filled with weapons and Alec was already searching for his blade and Magnus was powering up his magic, hunching down and suddenly the door of the meeting room opened and everyone froze up. 

Magnus didn’t know what to expect to see, but he didn’t expect to see _his father_ and that angel again. Alec was also shocked to see them again and he just grabbed onto Magnus, who just shrugged because he was just as confused as he was and he gulped. _Did his father make a mess again?!_ Magnus gritted his teeth and Alec stepped towards them. “Um, I… what is going on?” asked Alec, trying to stay as polite as it was possible, but he was also getting tired of Asmodeus’ games. 

“Ah, yes, I thought that you might’ve been alarmed,” said Asmodeus and then showed his teeth to the others, who were confused as hell. “I am being a responsible demon and am here to announce to all of you that everything is under control,” he said and Magnus arched a brow. Ah, so it was his fault again this time.

“Dad, what did you do this time?” asked Magnus, shaking his head.

“Oh, I just got a little carried away,” said Asmodeus and waved it off. “But don’t you all worry about it, I will make sure that the matter gets taken care of. We will take care of it, no demons for you today,” he said and Alec gritted his teeth. He liked Magnus’ father, but at the moment- “And, my boy, see you tomorrow. You and your handsome Shadowhunter are invited to a lovely dinner I’m planning,” he said and then glanced at the blonde angel next to him, who had his arms crossed on top of his chest. Ah, he looked quite annoyed. “Well, we better get going now,” he said and the angel nodded.

Alec was astonished - an angel and a demon were working together? He rubbed the back of his head. It was one weird day indeed. And the sheer fact that Asmodeus was in the Institute was throwing him off as well. “The King of Hell is in the Institute,” he mumbled to himself and Magnus chuckled next to him. “Just what would Raziel think, everything’s turned upside down,” he added and then sighed. 

The angel glanced at Alec and he then just shrugged. “I don’t mind, really,” he said innocently and Alec glanced again at him and his jaw dropped. _Wait, did he just-_ “What?” asked Raziel innocently and Magnus wasn’t completely sure if he heard it correctly.

“Raziel, we really should get going now,” said Asmodeus and the angel nodded.

“Very well,” said Raziel and then took in a deep breath. “Bye boys, for now, see you tomorrow,” he said. Alec just watched how the angel created the portal and stepped through it. Asmodeus followed and then the portal closed. There was complete silence in the room, you could hear a pin dropping. Everyone was in shock because _did they just all witness Raziel casually dropping by in the company of the King of Hell?!_

* * *

‘’Asmodeus, just what were you plotting this time?’’ asked Raziel. Asmodeus was fighting back a chuckle, but he knew that he was again getting himself in trouble. But then again, he liked playing with fire. And being ‘punished’ by Raziel, well, he couldn’t really complain. Taking in a deep breath, Asmodeus slowly turned around and put an innocent look on his face. He looked too innocent for someone that has just opened the rift to Edom. Yes, he did that, but he had a good reason and he just clasped his hands together. ‘’You’ve opened the rift again,’’ said Raziel and pointed at the demon. Asmodeus just shrugged and then slowly walked to his direction. Raziel didn’t waver one bit and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Explain,’’ he demanded, having that _strict_ tone in his voice and Asmodeus felt shivers of excitement going up his spine.

‘’You worry far too much, angel,’’ said Asmodeus and then waved it off. ‘’The rift has long been closed again, by yours truly,’’ he said and then just sighed in a very over-dramatic manner and Raziel raised a brow because he couldn’t explain. The rift - he couldn’t feel it anymore. But it also didn’t explain why would the demon close it so quickly and he was just very confused, Asmodeus sighing because it seemed that he would have to explain it to him, wasn’t he? ‘’Ugh, I opened it for a split second because I wanted to get your attention,’’ said Asmodeus as if it was the most obvious thing and the angel didn’t seem too amused to hear that.

‘’You,’’ he said and then took in a deep breath because he was lost for words. _He has known Asmodeus for centuries, ever before the demon’s fall when he was still an angel and he was still surprised by his actions._ There were just some things about Asmodeus that he still wasn’t used to and he took in a deep breath. ‘’You’ve opened the _rift_ because you wanted to see me?’’ asked Raziel and gave the demon a stern look. Asmodeus hummed, thinking about it and then in the end he nodded, but there was more to that. Raziel was getting annoyed because he couldn’t believe he has descended to Earth again because of _that._

Normally he wouldn’t, because his children were entrusted with keeping the Mundane world safe, but this time was different. _He was the one that allowed a Greater demon walk freely among them,_ so yes, he was keeping a careful eye on Asmodeus as he was enjoying his time of freedom, but if an incident was going to repeat again, he would have to just- “And all of that _charade_ before was, what, you playing around?” he asked and Asmodeus shrugged, but then nodded.

‘’It’s always been so hard to get your attention,’’ said Asmodeus with a pout and then just shrugged. ‘’You have all of your _heavenly_ duties and I got bored,’’ he explained. ‘’A simple prayer wouldn’t work, so I had to get creative,’’ explained the demon and the angel took in a deep breath - there were going to be consequences this time around. 

‘’Asmodeus,’’ said Raziel, his voice stern, but it didn’t bother the demon too much. He was the demon of _lust_ \- he knew his way around and he knew how to tame even angels, even Raziel. He knew his weakness and he was going to play on them, his grin widening and the angel could see that the demon wasn’t taking this seriously. ‘’This is the second time that this has happened. Just what do you think I make of this? Last time with your dragon and now-’’ he said and Asmodeus interrupted him.

‘’Last time was an accident,’’ said Asmodeus and clicked with his tongue. ‘’I just wanted us to have a bit of _fun_ , you know like we usually have?’’ he suggested and his voice dropped an octave lower, stepping closer to Raziel. He knew which buttons to press, he knew what to say and do to get Raziel snap and be under _his_ command. And Raziel knew that - lust, Asmodeus was his weakness and he cleared his throat, keeping his face steady and he then took in a deep breath. ‘’You sure know how to make a demon work for it,’’ he said and then dragged his tongue over his lower lip and then and glanced into Raziel’s bright blue eyes, dropping his glamour, golden shining and he hummed softly. ‘’So, what do you say?’’ he asked and Raziel took a step back.

‘’Not going to work this time,’’ said Raziel and stepped back. 

Asmodeus groaned and then followed him, but he knew that it was working. There was a slight hesitation before Raziel pulled back and he then just chuckled. ‘’Yeah, you usually say that,’’ said Asmodeus and then started thinking about it. ‘’That’s exactly what you said the first time you’ve visited my realm in Edom after my fall,’’ he said and Raziel flinched just a little bit. ‘’And how did that end?’’ he asked and snickered. Raziel was very tempted to fly away at that point, but Asmodeus wasn’t going to let him go. ‘’It was absolutely-’’

‘’Asmodeus,’’ warned him Raziel, but he knew that Asmodeus still wasn’t done and the demon slowly turned around and cocked his head to the side, innocently blinking. The look was far from innocent though, they both knew it and Raziel took in a deep breath. ‘’You demon, I’ll-’’

‘’ _I_ am a demon, yes, but let’s not pretend you’re all so innocent either,’’ he said and then laughed softly. ‘’I mean from that encounter… I don’t even have a roof in my house anymore, you little _demon_ ,’’ teased him back and there it was the flush that he was waiting to see. It was a memory that Asmodeus liked reminding Raziel with much excitement. Their first… _encounter,_ as he liked to call it, was pretty explosive, so in so that it cost Asmodeus a wall in his castle _and_ the roof. But he didn’t fix it, no, he liked leaving it in that state. It was to remind him of the fun times and he was laughing softly because he could see that Raziel was trying to remain calm. 

Raziel rarely snapped, he was usually calm and he could usually control his actions _but_ that all changed when Asmodeus was present there and he just took in a deep breath and decided to let the comment slide that time. ‘’Asmodeus,’’ he said again and the demon just nodded, but was again walking closer and if he wouldn’t get out of the way then he would soon be pressed against the wall and the rest- ‘’You cannot keep doing this,’’ he said and shook his head. ‘’You’re putting all of the humanity in danger,’’ he said quite seriously and Asmodeus just rolled his eyes.

‘’I didn’t do _anything_.’’

‘’Yes, you’ve opened the rift,’’ said Raziel.

‘’Yes, and closed it,’’ said Asmodeus proudly of himself. The way he said it - the way that he was proud of himself - almost made Raziel laugh because it was ridiculous. _Yes, ridiculous_ and he just shook his head. Just what was he supposed to do with the demon that clearly wasn’t going to listen to the rules? ‘’The old me would just let the demons roam freely around, but I didn’t. I could’ve left it opened, but I did.’’

‘’And I suppose now you think you’re some sort of a _moral_ compass here?’’ asked Raziel, almost laughing and Asmodeus didn’t respond, but he had a little idea in his mind Because he did a _good_ thing it was only normal for him to get a little reward, right?

‘’No, but you could give me a reward for doing the right thing,’’ said Asmodeus happily and placed a finger against Raziel’s chest and gently pulled him back. Using his magic, the angel was soon trapped against the wall and he happily grinned as he walked closer to Raziel, who was now again pretty annoyed with things - he was needed, he had angelic duties to perform, but now he was stuck there with Asmodeus. But the thing was - he didn’t hate it and in the end he just sighed and then his facial expression softened up. Just a little bit. 

‘’Look,’’ said Raziel as he was slowly feeling the anger leaving him and he huffed. ‘’Please promise that you won’t be trying to pull a stunt like this ever again and I’ll,’’ he said and then made a little pause. ‘’I’ll respond to your prayers more frequently,’’ he said, prepared to make a deal with Asmodeus and the demon grinned, the playful grin still on his face.

‘’And if I break my promise?’’

‘’Asmodeus, don’t-’’

‘’You’ll have to tame your demon,’’ said Asmodeus, the golden eyes again glowing and he leaned closer to Raziel, who could feel the demon’s hot breath against his lips and he closed his eyes, trying to keep his head cool and he made loose fists with his hands. Fighting lust has never really been successful when it came to Asmodeus and he just cursed because, again, he allowed Asmodeus to win and get his way. Asmodeus already knew that he _won_ and was just waiting to get ready and claim his prize, his eyes on Raziel’s lips. ‘’Do you think you could handle such a task?’’ added Asmodeus and it was when Raziel finally snapped.

From experience Asmodeus knew that the more fired up and pissed off Raziel was - the better and he was already looking forward to it. Raziel didn’t really give Asmodeus much time to think, the demon feeling a hand grabbing him by the back of his neck and Raziel crushed their lips together, claiming Asmodeus’ lips in a hungry kiss, the demon happily kissing him back and he was smiling because he finally got what he wanted. Having an angel like Raziel wrapped around his finger like that was _heavenly_ and he applied a bit more pressure to their kiss, placing his hands on top of Raziel’s shoulders and before Raziel could pull back from the kiss, Asmodeus made sure to gently sink his teeth into the angel’s lower lip, making Raziel growl.

‘’You little devil,’’ mumbled Raziel and Asmodeus laughed breathlessly.

‘’Demon,’’ he said and pointed to himself, but it didn’t really seem to matter as Raziel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again. It was a slower kiss that time, it allowed Asmodeus more time to explore and taste, feeling Raziel’s strong hands travel up his back. They were almost the same height, but while Asmodeus was lean and tall, Raziel had much more muscle to him. Strong hands and arms, keeping Asmodeus grounded, keeping him in place and that was the way he liked it. Asmodeus was smiling again, shamelessly letting out a little growl when he felt Raziel’s fingers in his long hair again. 

‘’Razie-’’

‘’No talking,’’ ordered Raziel and Asmodeus shuddered when Raziel grabbed onto his hair and gently yanked his head back, but still firm enough to show him just who exactly was in control. Asmodeus wanted to come back with a snarky remark, but he couldn’t really do much as he was again being pulled in and kissed, lips on lips and Raziel spun them around, that time pinning Asmodeus against the wall and he happily moaned in delight, feeling his knees weaken a little bit. The change in Raziel’s behaviour was really _remarkable._

‘’The bed,’’ managed to breathe Asmodeus out in between the kisses and Raziel pulled back. ‘’I’ve summoned-’’

‘’Since when do you worry about doing it on the _bed_ ?’’ asked Raziel and arched a brow. ‘’I thought walls and… _roofs_ were more your thing,’’ commented Raziel, fighting back a smile and Asmodeus swallowed thickly because that was completely and utterly right. _Screw the bed that he has summoned in the next room before Raziel’s arrival._

‘’Yeah, you’re right, screw the bed,’’ mumbled Asmodeus and Raziel snickered before he claimed Asmodeus’ lips again. 


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and their dinner with The king of hell and the archangel of angels.

“Magnus, you don’t think this is too much?” asked Alec and pointed to his clothes. It seemed that Alec decided to break out the finest clothes he had in his closet for this  _ dinner.  _ Magnus wasn’t amused in the least, he wasn’t in the mood for this dinner because he didn’t know what his father was planning this time. He was making it sound like some sort of a  _ family _ dinner and he was just trying not to roll his eyes too much. It was true that  _ Raziel,  _ the archangel, the angel that ruled all of the heavenly creatures was going to be there, but he was still annoyed. Alec, on the other hand, was working hard because he tried to make a good impression on Raziel. How couldn’t he? Raziel was  _ there _ and Alec was nervous, shaking because he  _ was privately invited to this dinner.  _ He was exploding from pride, but he was also super nervous because he didn’t want to make a bad impression. Also all the responsibility that he felt right now, as a presentation of Shadowhunters, he needed to do better than Valentine and Clary. And for now Raziel thought that he was some sort of a stalker and he needed to redeem himself. 

“Alexander, darling, you look lovely,” said Magnus, which was the truth and then gave Alec a little smile and tugged on his hand, linking their fingers together, trying to loosen up the tension in the Shadowhunter, but it wasn't really working. Alec gave him a little weak smile and Magnus then glanced towards the penthouse again and huffed. It was a penthouse that his father summoned because it wasn’t visible to the Mundane world and that was for the best, probably. But it was true, his father had the same tastes as him - even if he didn’t want to admit it. It was quite an excellent looking building and knowing his father, he had it all for himself. Taking in a deep breath, Magnus glanced at Alec and then nodded. “Let’s just get this over with,” he said and then stepped closer to the door. “Let’s step inside,” he said and Alec nodded, but then stopped walking.

“Is my hair okay, Magnus?” asked Alec as he was again fixing his unruly hair and as much as he found him adorable, Magnus tried not to roll his eyes. In the end he huffed and nodded, stepped closed to Alec and then straightened his tie a little bit, placing his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders in the end and leaned up to place a little kiss on top of his lips. 

“Darling, you look dashing,” said Magnus and Alec then nodded because he was going to take Magnus’ word for it and then he just rubbed his palms together. He still didn’t know how he should act - should he be more casual or did he need to be in his Shadowhunter mode? Maybe it was for the best to be business-casual, both at the same time. Alec had his walls up, but he also wasn’t going to push it. They still didn’t know an actual reason for this dinner. Maybe Raziel just wanted to spend a good evening with Asmodeus, his son and… him apparently? Alec bit his lip and was again lost in thoughts, while Magnus stepped closer to the door. But before he was able to knock, the door has already opened on its own and Magnus rolled his eyes because he could easily recognise his father’s magic. “I suppose that’s a sign that we can step inside,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

Alec tried to loosen up, but he was moving like a robot, completely stiff and he was holding in his breath because he didn’t know what to expect from a King of Hell. Just what kind of a penthouse would he have? And when he stepped inside, he was quite impressed. The first thing that he saw was a long hallway that was leading up the stairs. The walls were dark, it was all kept lit up with candles and Magnus arched a brow. “Apparently my father hasn’t heard of this wonderful invention that we have - electricity,” commented Magnus and Alec  _ almost _ cracked a smile, but it was true. It was kind of dark in there, especially because all of the windows were covered with thick and dark red curtains. He was tempted to open one up, but he didn’t want to ruin the look - it was an aesthetic that Asmodeus was running with, apparently. 

Magnus and Alec stepped up the stairs and then followed straight on through the biggest door, ignoring the other hallways that were leading to other rooms. Magnus knew his father, he knew where he was going to be keeping himself and he was right because as soon as they stepped closer to the door, it opened on its own and Magnus almost snickered. It was so very obvious that his father was watching them - just like a creep. And then he was calling them stalkers. Irony, much? Magnus took in a deep breath and the room was large. It reminded him of a ball room, but it was a lot more cosy. At the side there was a fireplace and by it there were two large couches. 

On the other side of it, there were a few bookcases and, of course, the most important - the bar. There were a lot of drinks on it and Magnus sighed. Yep, that was definitely his father’s lair, Alec just taking everything in and he was quite impressed. Asmodeus’ style was a lot alike to Magnus’, just a bit darker and just as he thought that he has seen it all, he heard a screech by the fireplace and his jaw dropped because by it, there was… in a  _ cat basket _ a little dragon that was curled up and Magnus arched his brow. 

“Is that a  _ dragon _ ?” asked Alec, almost whispering and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and then chuckled. “It seems dad finally managed to summon it after all, though it is a lot smaller than I last remember it, he had to shrink it,” he said and then shook his head. “I mean at least he has  _ some _ common sense to not let a giant dragon demon fly around the city,” said Magnus and then huffed under his breath. Alec was gazing at the dragon - it seemed cute, almost and he was tempted to go pet it. Just as he was about to step closer to it, they heard someone stepping inside of the room. 

“Actually,” said a deep voice. “He hasn’t, I made him turn the dragon small. I know how to persuade a demon,” said Raziel and grinned. “Evening, boys,” he then added on and Magnus already wrinkled his nose because that didn’t sound like something he ever wanted to hear and he shuddered.  _ That was too much information for him.  _ And while Magnus was trying to get past Raziel’s remark, Alec was just standing and trying to say something, but he could just stare at the angel . Knowing that he was  _ Raziel _ made Alec's brain fry. ‘’It is wonderful that you made time to join us,’’ said Raziel and Alec perked up, realising that he should also probably say something intelligent. He took in a deep breath and then rubbed his palms together. 

_ Not only intelligent, but he also needed to be polite.  _ Yes, being polite and humble was a way to go. Clary had an encounter with Raziel himself before - why didn’t he ask her for tips on how to handle such pressure? Alec was already sweating as he took in another deep breath and Magnus was only waiting and watching because he didn’t really know what to say. It seemed like Alec also didn’t know what to say because he was completely star struck and he could relate to some level and he just smiled and gently rubbed Alexander’s back, who flinched when he was touched and he glanced at Magnus. ‘’Alexander, you okay there?’’ whispered Magnus even though he was pretty sure that Raziel could hear them - if he was able to figure out that they were hiding and spying on them the last time, then he was pretty sure able to hear them whispering as well.

‘’No,’’ said Alec and then rubbed his palms together again. Maybe he should shake Raziel’s hand, but also couldn’t offer him his sweaty, clammy hand, could he? He didn’t want Raziel to think that Shadowhunters were such messes and he just cleared his throat again and then put on a determined look. Raziel, on the other hand, was pretty much amused because he could see that the hunter was struggling to say something, but with little to zero success. ‘’The pleasure is all mine to be invited to such an important event, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,’’ said Alec and bowed down. Raziel arched a brow -  _ why the bowing?  _

‘’You must be Alexander Lightwood if I’m not mistaken,’’ said Raziel. ‘’And you’re-’’ he said, glancing over at Magnus, but Alec was shook that the angel knew his name and he tried not to be too loud, but he couldn’t really suppress back a gasp.

‘’He knows my name,’’ whispered Alec - more like whisper-yelled because he couldn’t contain his awe that The Archangel knew who he was, and Magnus chuckled because Alexander was being adorable. As much as he was annoyed to be there, he was also amused especially because Alexander was being his usual dorky adorable self and that was going to save the moment for him. The entire evening if he was being completely honest. ‘’By the Angel, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, please, continue,’’ said Alec and bowed his head down again.

‘’Calm down, child, there’s no need-’’ started Raziel, but then the door opened again and Asmodeus happily waltzed inside. Magnus looked at him - Asmodeus had his cane again, was happily walking down the room and he looked extra as ever. The grin on his face made Magnus’ annoyance grow and he then took in a deep breath and forced on a smile. The only reason why he was being calm and polite was because the angel of all angels was present and he didn’t want him to get the wrong impression, but-

‘’Ah, everyone’s here, how lovely,’’ said Asmodeus happily and then topped by his son, grinning. ‘’And now that everyone’s here we can finally start the dinner, don’t you think?’’ he asked and Alec nodded, staring at Raziel completely in awe and Magnus just shook his head because what else was he supposed to do or say? But he was still not completely convinced that he trusted his father - he had to have something up his sleeve. His father never did something completely spontaneously, he always had a reason and Magnus was going to figure it out.  _ His father was up to something again!  _

* * *

‘’Pretzel?’’ asked Asmodeus innocently as he waved with one of them in front of Magnus’ eyes and the warlock glared at him -  _ the fucking pretzels again?!  _ Magnus was about to send his father back to hell, but then Raziel looked at him and he just forced a smile and nodded,  _ thanking _ his father and then his smile disappeared as soon as Raziel looked away. The pretzels were kind of a staple dish when it came to Asmodeus and Magnus was just quietly fuming, having his third glass of wine already and the dinner has only started ten minutes ago.  _ Started _ yes, but they were all just quietly sitting around the table. 

‘’Dad, why the hell did you call Alexander and me over here?’’ snapped Magnus because he was annoyed and he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

‘’Magnus, language,’’ piped Alec up and then glanced at Raziel. ‘’I am so sorry,’’ he shrieked. ‘’It’s not-’’

Raziel laughed. ‘’I wanted to meet up with the two of you, actually,’’ said Raziel and Alec’s eyes grew huge. ‘’The last encounter with that rotten Nephilim that went by the name of Valentine gave me a lot to think about,’’ he said and Alec just nodded. ‘’I put the entire world in danger and I cannot allow that to happen again. Creatures of demon, angelic and human blood alike need to be protected and it is time for me to step it up and be more present down here,’’ said Raziel and Alec swallowed -  _ this was really happening?!  _ ‘’Asmodeus told me that you usually talk things like these over something you like to call  _ dinners _ so I agreed to it,’’ he explained and then glanced at Alec. The look on his face told him that maybe Asmodeus lied and he turned to the demon. ‘’Or have I been tricked.  _ Again? _ ’’ hissed Raziel and Asmodeus waved it off, laughing softly.

“Of course not,” said Asmodeus and then innocent blinked. “Have I ever tricked you?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” hissed Raziel and then took in a deep breath and looked at Alec. Asmodeus was clearly enjoying all of this and Magnus started massaging his temples because this was going to get even more ridiculous - he could already feel it. “All of that being said,” said Raziel and decided to not make a scene out of it - he was going to handle Asmodeus later. “I want to get to know my children, all of you Nephilims better before we start working together,” he said and then made a little pause. “I thought that starting with the Heads of Institutes was the way to start it all,” said Raziel and then glanced over at Alec and Magnus. “And because it would be a good idea that all of my children start working hand in hand with the Downworld, I thought that since you two are married that I would start with-” he started, but Magnus then choked on the wine that he was sipping on and Raziel stopped talking.

Alec felt his flush growing, but he didn’t say much. Magnus, on the other hand, looked at his father, who had a wide grin on his lips and was now just sitting back, eating one of the pretzels and he just shrugged. “ _ Married,  _ father?” asked Magnus and he flushed as well.  _ Of course he loved the idea of getting married to Alec one day, but his father was rushing things!  _ Magnus cleared his throat. Raziel looked confused because he didn’t understand the warlock’s response - Asmodeus has said that his son was married to a Shadowhunter. “A bit soon, don't you-”

"Details, details," said Asmodeus and then just waved it off. As much as Magnus liked Asmodeus being a supportive father of his and Alexander's relationship, he also wished that he could tone down the excitement a little bit and he quickly flushed down the embarrassment with a couple of sips of the wine. If there was anything good about the dinner were the glasses that Asmodeus enchanted - they kept refilling themselves so one was never left with an empty glass. Asmodeus was indeed a hedonist.

Raziel was quite confused indeed. Even if Asmodeus wouldn’t tell him that they were married per say, he could feel the love between the two young men, but at the same time putting them on spot like that had to be quite embarrassing and he looked over at his demon, who was happily grinning and he sent him a wink.  _ He was going to deal with him later,  _ thought Raziel and then shook his head. Taming a demon was a long term task and he was committed indeed. Taking in a deep breath, he looked over at the Shadowhunter again and decided to keep the conversation going. “As I was saying,” said Raziel, side-eyeing the demon again and then just sighed. Asmodeus looked way too happy with himself at the moment indeed. “Things need to change, we all need to stop worrying so much about on which side one is. We need to step together, forget about our differences,” said the angel and Alec quickly nodded.

That was something that Alec was trying to make happen for a long time now. If they would all just stop worrying  _ that _ then things would be a lot more peaceful in the Shadow world. Not to mention just how much stronger they would all be if they worked together instead of on the opposite sides. They’ve proven that more than once and he was so glad to hear that  _ Raziel _ himself was in favour of his thinking - he was a very progressive angel and the Clave was going to be in shock once they would hear this. He smiled and then nodded. “Unity in the Shadow world is what we’re missing indeed,” said Alec quickly and the angel was delighted to hear that the Head of the Institute was prepared to work together with the Down world. 

Seeing eye to eye, Alec and Raziel continued talking about the further changes that would have to happen in the Shadow world, especially among the  _ Clave _ , Magnus filling in every now and then. Asmodeus was pouting a little bit because the dinner didn’t really turn out how  _ he  _ wanted. He wanted the attention to be more on him as his plan was to introduce the angel to the boys, but then his dragon decided to make things a little bit more interesting for him. As the other three were talking about the future plans, the dragon flew up and landed exactly in the middle of Raziel’s lap. Completely absorbed into the conversation, Raziel didn’t even notice it himself how he slowly placed a hand on top of the dragon’s head and gently patted it.

Asmodeus smirked because that was hilarious. The dragon was always fond of the angel ever since he could remember, but the funny thing was that Raziel claimed not liking the dragon. Asmodeus knew for a fact that that was  _ not  _ true, but Raziel would never admit it out loud and his smile was growing. The dragon was spoiled, of course he was, and he was more tame than a domestic cat… if he only behaved. Magnus and Alec were a little bit confused by the view of Raziel so casually petting the dragon  from hell on his lap, but they didn’t really comment on it. Asmodeus, on the other hand, was taking everything in and he couldn’t wait to bring this up as evidence to the angel that he indeed had a soft spot for the dragon!


	6. City under attack

The news that Raziel was on Earth and trying to change the Shadow world has gotten out and even though that most of the Shadow world was co-operating with them, there were still ones that were very much against it. Just like Alec thought, the Clave was very much  _ against _ the idea of working together with the Downworld, but as soon as they actually realised that  _ Raziel _ himself was behind that idea and that he was working with them they quickly stepped down and allowed the angel to take over. It was kind of amazing to see them change so much. One glance at the angel and they were all bowing down and praising his decisions, but the angel was no fool. Even if he wasn’t present on Earth for centuries he knew just how corrupt some of his children were - he has seen that evil could manifest in angel blood as well. Valentine was a prime example for that and he needed to be very careful about things.

When the news got out that  _ Asmodeus _ was helping Raziel was when all of the hell broke loose in Edom. Some of the Greater demons were already trying to rebel against Asmodeus because they considered him as a traitor.  _ He was supposed to be their king, he was supposed to lead them against the angels, but he was on their side now.  _ A true betrayal it was and Lilith was the first one that has dared to go against him because some of the other demons were quite frightened of Asmodeus. He was known to be cruel to those who ever dared to disobey his rules. That was how he managed to rule over the realm for such a long time, but that was centuries ago. Being cruel wasn’t what he craved for anymore, in the eyes of Lilith he was getting weak because he was showing emotions - love for his son. And that was why she finally plucked up enough courage and gathered some of followers to her side. 

Demons were on a rampage all over the city, trying to bring it down, but Alec and the others were already there and were fighting back because they were going to allow them to take over. Alec predicted that it was all going to be very easy - they’ve managed to send Lilith back to hell once and it was pretty difficult, yes, but at that time they didn’t have Raziel on their side. With Raziel on their side, Alec and all of the others were pretty convinced that it was going to be very easy. Some of the Shadowhunters stayed back at the Institute, just in case that demons would try to bring it down as well, while most of them were out on the field in the middle of the city, trying to fight back against the demons. 

Magnus stayed side by side with Alexander as they fought. Alec had a little smile as he shot another arrow, hitting a demon right in the chest and his smile grew when he could hear it screaming in pain, it blowing up and turning into ashes. Magnus glanced at him and then shot a few more demons with his magic and Alec whistled. “Good shot,” praised him Alec and Magnus gave him a little chuckle and then nodded - indeed. Magnus then glanced up, where Raziel was handling things, flying above all of them, using his angelic powers to send the demons back to Edom, flying above all of them as he was trying to find Lilith.  _ Where was Asmodeus though? _

Magnus didn’t really have the time to think about that because he was tackled against the floor by one of the demons and he wrinkled his nose when the demon snarled and started leaning closer in. “Ugh, I forgot how much demon breath stinks,” commented Magnus and tried to fight it off before it was able to sink its fangs into his neck, letting out a groan. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the demon on Magnus and he quickly ran over to them. He needed to take care of it, grabbing onto his Seraph blade and he then stabbed it from the back, Magnus already closing his eyes, but then the weight was suddenly lifted off of his chest and he opened his eyes again. Alexander saved him. Sighing in relief, he took Alec’s hand when it was handed to him and he was pulled onto his legs. 

“You okay?“ asked Alec, gently touching Magnus’ face, but was still keeping an eye on their surroundings. Magnus nodded, kind of out of breath and he then huffed. Yes, he was okay now and he needed to thank Alec properly - but that would have to wait for later.

“Ah, my hero,” said Magnus playfully and winked. “I’m okay, yes,” he said and then saw that demons were coming closer again. “Duck!” he said and Alec quickly ducked down while Magnus made sure to burn the demon that was coming closer to them and Alec just smiled as he watched Magnus in action.  _ He was really strong, his powers were amazing.  _ Taking in a deep breath, Alec took another arrow into his hand and carried on.

Raziel was flying around, trying to seek out Lilith, but as soon as he was able to, she managed to get away _ ,.  _ Raziel was angered that she decided to attack like that - innocent Mundanes that had nothing to do with this. And it was driving him mad because he could feel her, but he could never really pinpoint on where she was. Luckily for all of them, Asmodeus knew her more than everyone - he has spent centuries with her in Edom and he knew all of her tricks. 

Lilith was indeed a true coward, so it surprised the King of Edom that she dared attacking like that. That wasn’t the first time she decided to do it, she has tried bringing down the Shadow world once before, but she was very unsuccessful. Asmodeus never liked her and he was going to bring her down -  _ once and for all.  _ Raziel was flying above the buildings, while Asmodeus knew that Lilith didn’t like getting her hands dirty. She was the type that liked dictating others to do like she wanted, then she would sit back and enjoy the fruits of her labour unfold in front of her eyes. 

Asmodeus was able to find her fairly easy - all he had to do was to follow the stench of demon blood and  _ fear.  _ Yes, she was doing this out of desperation and  _ fear _ \- she didn’t want the new order to come true. If that would happen then the demons would be unable to cross the path between realms for the whole eternity. Asmodeus found her in one of the nearby buildings - she was switching her hiding place each and every minute, but knowing her patterns of hiding places, Asmodeus was able to predict her next one and he was there before her. So as she appeared through the portal, he was already there, standing behind her and he grinned because  _ the other demon was in for quite a surprise.  _

‘’My, my, you do awful, Lilith my dear,’’ said Asmodeus and Lilith flinched, turned around and her eyes widened because she didn’t expect anyone to follow her. She had a brave expression on her face, but it was her eyes that Asmodeus was able to read the full  _ truth.  _ She was terrified, she was hiding in front of the Raziel, hoping that her followers would be able to somehow bring him down, but it was useless and Asmodeus was going to enjoy watching her fall. He grinned and then chuckled softly, walking closer to her. ‘’Fear doesn’t look good on you,’’ he said and Lilith swallowed.

Always afraid of him as well, but it was Raziel’s sword that she feared this time and she swallowed back her fear. For now. ‘’Asmodeus,’’ she said, almost spitting his name out and Asmodeus arched his brow. ‘’I’m surprised you dare to show your face after you’ve betrayed all of  _ us _ ,’’ she said and Asmodeus only rolled his eyes and then snorted. Really, she was going to try to use that against him? ‘’Siding with an angel, you’re disgrace to all of us, you shouldn’t be called our king,’’ she said and Asmodeus rubbed the back of his neck and he just shrugged.

‘’Being the king gives me the perk to do whatever I want and the last time I checked I didn’t really ask  _ you  _ for an opinion,’’ said Asmodeus and then cleared his throat. ‘’I do what I want. Times are changing, Lilith my dear, and I’ll give you only one chance to leave for Edom peacefully. If not, I’ll make sure I’ll personally send you back there and I can promise you that it  _ won’t _ end up pretty for you,’’ he said and then showed his golden eyes. 

‘’Oh, please, don’t make me laugh,’’ said Lilith. ‘’And you suddenly care about a bunch of humans?’’ asked Lilith and then crossed his arms on top of her shoulders.

‘’I don’t think that should be your top priority,’’ said Asmodeus and gritted his teeth. ‘’I think you should more worry about what’s going to happen to you if you don’t get the hell out of here,’’ he said, his voice getting low and the expression on Lilith’s face changed, just a little bit.

A flicker of fear in her eyes made Asmodeus’ smile grow and he just slowly came closer. Lilith didn’t want to show just how much she feared the demon, but she knew the things that Asmodeus was capable of doing. She was cruel, but she had nothing on him and she swallowed thickly and tried to play it cool. ‘’If you think your little  _ talk _ is going to scare me away you’re greatly mistaken, Asmodeus,’’ hissed Lilith and Asmodeus only clicked with his tongue.

‘’To let you on a little secret - I wished you’d say that,’’ said Asmodeus and then hunched his back a little bit. Lilith flinched when Asmodeus sparked up his magic, it gathering under his hands, dark red and then she turned around. She needed to get away from there, but creating a portal wasn’t going to be an option. She’d have to take her real form if she would want to get away from Asmodeus, but would have to think fast, taking in a deep breath and then made another step back. ‘’There’s still a lot of things we have to settle between us,’’ he said and Lilith didn’t like the sound of that. If there was something that Asmodeus was holding grudges and Lilith knew that.

‘’I’m not afraid of you,’’ said Lilith and Asmodeus scoffed.

‘’I know all of your weaknesses, Lilith, you don’t fool me,’’ said Asmodeus and stepped closer to her. Lilith cursed under her breath because that was right - he knew all of her weaknesses. She glanced towards the city, looking don wand then grinned because there was  _ one _ weakness that she knew even Asmodeus had even if he was one of the most powerful demons out there - his son. 

‘’Is that so?’’ asked Lilith and then grinned wickedly. ‘’I happen to know your weakness as well,’’ he said and Asmodeus rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s your son,’’ he said and Asmodeus’ eyes widened just a little bit. Before he could actually react, Lilith has already transformed into her real form, her wings breaking the windows of the building and she screeched loudly, Asmodeus shaking his head because she was already up in the air and he growled, spreading out his black wings as well because he wasn’t going to let her get to his son. Something happened to Magnus and Asmodeus was going to make sure that entire Edom was going to pay for it.

Asmodeus could hear Lilith laughing and his eyes darkened even more, hurrying up after her and he could see that she was headed right towards the group of Shadowhunters, among which Magnus was as well a loud  _ no _ leaving his mouth as she shot a ball of magic towards them, but luckily for him Raziel was there to block the attack -  _ so that was where Lilith has been hiding at.  _ Lilith’s eyes widened when she saw the angel, but before she could fly away Asmodeus was able to hit her with his magic.

‘’Not my son, you bitch,’’ snarled Asmodeus and Lilith started  _ laughing.  _

It was good that Raziel was there to protect his boy and the others, but the sheer fact that she had just attacked Magnus made Asmodeus snap. Lilith’s screech of pain made everyone look up and Magnus shuddered when he watched his father capture Lilith with his magical whip made out of fire, it wrapping around Lilith. He made sure that he squeezed hard - extra hard and the demon was squirming. It hurt, Asmodeus could feel her pain and he smiled.  _ Good, he wanted it to be painful.  _ The more pain, the better. 

Lilith started flying up, Asmodeus still having her captured - she was flying, trying to get rid of Asmodeus, but he was holding on. That was until she stopped as an idea popped into her mind. Instead of running away, she grabbed onto that magical whip, infusing it with  _ her _ magic. Since she and Asmodeus were connected, she was able to penetrate deep and wound Asmodeus pretty well, his magic fizzling out pretty quickly and he winced in pain. ‘’Not so strong anymore,’’ screeched Lilith and Asmodeus grumbled.

Asmodeus was weakened by that attack, he could feel it, but he didn’t let it show and he just flew towards her again, trying to capture her again, but he was much slower than her that time and she hit him swiftly, making him slam one of the nearby buildings with a loud slam and he hissed. ‘’Fuck,’’ he said, gritting his teeth as he was trying to recover, flapping his black wings to keep himself up in the sky, but just as he was about to recover a little bit, Lilith sent more magic his way, hitting him and he yelped out in pain.

‘’Father,’’ yelled out Magnus and felt his stomach turning because he couldn’t just sit back and watch his father being tortured like that by Lilith. He tried hitting her with his magic, but that didn’t seem to really bother Lilith as she was just laughing along because in her eyes it was going to be such a poetic ending. "Let. Him. Go!" he yelled on top of his lungs and Raziel glanced up, his eyes widening when he saw that Lilith had Asmodeus pressed against the building with his magic and his face darkened.

Not only that his face darkened, but so did his heart and only for a split second he watched the scene unfold and then he was already up in the air, his wings out and he was flying fast. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, he could feel his anger building up and he was going to snap. He was usually a calm and gentle angel but when he snapped,  _ he snapped _ . His magic was already building up around him and before he even managed to reach Lilith his magic reached her and sent her flying far away, finally releasing Asmodeus free and the demon didn't look like he was moving. As soon as the magic shackles released Asmodeus he started flying towards the ground, Raziel filling with worry and he managed to catch him, scooping him up into his arms and then he glared up.

Seeing Asmodeus in pain got to him - it's been a while since anything shook him up like that and he wasn't done yet. He could see that Lilith was trying to flee, but she didn't get far. Raziel stopped her with a mere stare, locking his eyes with her and before she knew what was happening it was already over -  _ Lilith ceased to exist. _

* * *

‘’My dad will be okay though, right?’’ asked Magnus. The city was under control, Magnus followed Raziel over to his father’s penthouse. He has taken a great hit so even if Asmodeus was immortal, he would need a while before he would be back to his fullest strength. Magnus worried because his father was laying on a couch, his eyes closed and Raziel looked quite concerned as well.

‘’I am pretty confident that Asmodeus is going to be just fine,’’ said Raziel and Magnus nodded. He wanted to stay in the room for a bit longer, but then his phone started ringing and when he saw that it was Alexander, he decided to take the call. Asmodeus was in good hands with the angel anyway and he stepped out of the room. Raziel, on the other hand, turned over to the demon and then chewed on his lip, stepping closer to him and he huffed. He could easily heal an angel, but when it came to demons it was tricky. His angelic magic could possibly  _ hurt _ Asmodeus. But he did examine him and he seemed  _ okay  _ at least to his senses. Magnus confirmed that as well because he used his magic to scan his father’s condition.

Raziel stood there, towering over the demon and the more he continued watching him like that, the more he hated that kind of feeling. It was the feeling of worry and he huffed, running his fingers through his golden hair, taking in a deep breath and then he started walking around in circles.  _ It hit him just a bit earlier how much he cared about Asmodeus, actually and _ … and he didn’t know what to do with those feelings. He’d never say anything out loud, but-

Stepping closer to the demon again, he awkwardly reached down and then almost touched Asmodeus’ cheek, but then he withdrew his hand away and cursed.  _ Intimacy with the demon wasn’t something that he wasn’t used to.  _ But this was different. Usually it wasn’t serious, but it felt serious this time and he placed his hands on top of his sides and shook his head. For an angel he was really bad when it came to realising his feelings. Clicking with his tongue, he again started walking around in circles, glancing back at Asmodeus and he went closer again, contemplating. 

Still, the moment got to him - seeing Asmodeus so vulnerable, almost, made him feel things and he gently removed some of the hair that was falling over Asmodeus’ eyes and then he clasped his hands together. ‘’Come on, you idiot, open your eyes already,’’ he heard himself say and he shifted from one leg to the other. ‘’Stop being stubborn,’’ he said, but he didn’t really achieve anything.

Raziel was again walking around the room and was shaking his head. As he was circling around nervously, Asmodeus turned his head and peeked through his eyes again, his smile growing when he watched the angel walking around. Apparently he was worried about him! Now, Asmodeus really did get hurt quite a bit back then, but he was stronger than that. Still when he felt Raziel catching him he decided to play along a little bit. He was interested to see what would happen and so far he was pretty amused - angel really did care for him! 

Raziel turned around to him and Asmodeus quickly went back to his position and Raziel huffed, going back to him and then knelt down next to him. Raziel placed a hand against Asmodeus’ cheek and then bit onto his lip. ‘’Please?’’ whispered Raziel - voice small, sad… worried. And that was when Asmodeus decided to stop playing around, slowly opening his eyes and Raziel’s jaw dropped when he saw the familiar smile on top of Asmodeus’ lips.

‘’So you do care for me!’’ said Asmodeus happily and Raziel was catapulted onto his legs.

Raziel blinked a few times and it didn’t take him long to connect the pieces together. ‘’You were just pretending this whole time?!’’ asked Raziel, raising his voice and Asmodeus innocently shrugged. 

‘’No?’’

‘’Asmodeus!’’

‘’Fine,’’ said Asmodeus and then rolled his eyes. ‘’Maybe just a little bit, but in my defense,’’ he said and Raziel glanced at him -  _ in his ‘defense _ ’? Just what could be said in defense? ‘’Look, we’ve made some progress - I got to prove that you care for me,’’ said Asmodeus and then clasped his hands together. ‘’That counts as a-’’

‘’Congratulations,’’ deadpanned Raziel and then took in a deep breath. He should’ve been angrier with the demon, but he wasn’t.  _ He wasn’t actually angry.  _ He was more relieved. And that was what angered him. Annoyed him. Asmodeus was happily smiling and then he signed him to come closer. ‘’Come on, I’ll make it up to you with a kiss,’’ he suggested and Raziel only marched towards the door. Magnus was standing there and he perked up.

‘’Is he okay?’’ asked Magnus, worried of course.

‘’Yeah, he’ll be okay,’’ grumbled Raziel and Magnus looked inside. He smiled when he saw that his father was okay and he stepped closer to him. Raziel continued glaring at Asmodeus, but as soon as the demon looked away his facial expression softened up, smiling and he sighed.  _ Asmodeus was a pain in the ass. He was a troublemaker.  _ He was selfish and arrogant, he had the angel all wrapped around his little finger and Raziel  _ didn’t _ mind it. But was he going to admit it?

No.

At least not yet.

But the last incident gave him a lot to think about. 


	7. Archangels have weaknesses too!

‘’I know what I’m doing,’’ argued Raziel because he was annoyed that the demon was trying to outsmart him. Asmodeus crossed his arms on top of his chest and then only huffed under his breath because he couldn’t understand why Raziel was being so stubborn. Recently he has noticed that the angel was acting a little bit strange, but then again when wasn’t the angel in a grumpy mood. He thought that this could be a little adventure of their own, but Raziel was making it impossible for him to start having any kind of fun and he huffed under his breath. ‘’It’s bad enough I have to babysit you as you go search for your sword,’’ he said and then rolled his eyes. ‘’I mean why would you even hide it here on Earth?’’ he asked and shook his head.

Asmodeus clicked with his tongue. They were talking about his once angelic blade that has turned into a demon one and the reason for that being was that Asmodeus had a feeling since Lilith did her uprising that other demons would follow her path as well, so he was trying to protect what was his. The blade was strong - it had the possibilities of potentially hurting Raziel, which other demons would be more than glad to get their paws on. Lilith didn’t know about it, but others did.  _ Especially other fallen angels.  _ Asmodeus had it hidden down in Edom with him for centuries, but around eight centuries ago or so he realised that it was too risky for the sword to continue being in Edom, so he hid it in the least obvious place - Earth. It was unnoticed for centuries, but he knew that demons would start again searching for it again. 

Asmodeus was a powerful demon as it was, but his powers doubled if he had that sword, which he hated using. It was a part of his past which he was desperate to run away from, so that was why he refused to even acknowledge its existence and Raziel was really one of the rare ones that knew about its existence. If it got into wrong hands it would be very dangerous for the Human world, so they needed to find it while there was still time. At first Asmodeus was glad that Raziel was coming along, but it wasn’t like he volunteered to do it. 

‘’It’s the safest place to store it at,’’ said Asmodeus and Raziel gave him a little glare. ‘’It  _ was _ the safest place to store it,’’ he corrected himself and then rolled his eyes. ‘’You didn’t have to come with me,’’ said Asmodeus and then whined. ‘’I could’ve done this on my own, you know?’’ he said and Raziel crossed his arms on top of his chest and then pressed his lips together.

‘’Oh, sure,’’ he said. ‘’As far as I can remember your plan involved flying on your dragon to the sword and potentially hurting other humans,’’ he said and Asmodeus gave him an angry look because his dragon would never hurt anyone. And what happened to Raziel casually petting it the last time?! ‘’So of course I need to be here with you, or you’ll cause more trouble than good,’’ he said and then turned around. ‘’Now allow me to make the portal,’’ he said and Asmodeus arched a brow and then huffed, shaking his head.

‘’Portal’s boring, going with a dragon would be more fun,’’ he said under his breath and Raziel snapped around and looked at him. ‘’Nothing, nothing, let’s use the boring portal,’’ said Asmodeus and then arched a brow in amusement because Raziel was taking his time. If he wanted to create the portal, it would’ve already been there, but for some reason, he was stalling. ‘’Are you sure you know where we’re going?’’ he asked and then placed his hands on top of his sides. Raziel was a powerful angel indeed, but there were some places that he lacked, especially when it came to directions. 

It was kind of funny, really - not to Raziel, of course, but to Asmodeus it was hilarious. Raziel didn’t have troubles locating things that he could  _ feel _ . Moving around the city didn’t really cause too many problems, he could always locate Asmodeus for example, he didn’t have any problems with that even if he wouldn’t really know where he was. But when he would have to create a portal to a well-known place, something that everyone actually knew where it was, that was when the angel had problems with. It was something that Raziel was very well aware of, but he would really freely admit it even if he was called out like he was just being and he just grumbled. He knew what Asmodeus meant with those words and he just ignored him.

‘’I think I can quite easily create a portal leading us to Egypt,’’ he huffed under his breath and then glanced over at Asmodeus, narrowing his eyes. ‘’Again, why Egypt?’’ he asked and Asmodeus sighed and then shrugged softly.

‘’Many wonders have been discovered there,’’ he said. ‘’Things belonging to old pharaohs, it felt fitting,’’ he said and then blinked innocently because the look on Raziel’s face was anything  _ but _ amusement and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’You wouldn’t understand it, you’re too dull,’’ said Asmodeus and Raziel didn’t say anything back, but his annoyance was growing. ‘’Look, let me do it, I know where it’s hidden and-’’

‘’I can create a simple portal,’’ he said. ‘’Besides, I don’t trust you,’’ he said and pointed his finger at Asmodeus. ‘’You could just as easily trick me again and create a portal leading us to somewhere else,’’ said Raziel and Asmodeus snorted - yeah, as if he was going to do any better job, but he didn’t say anything back and he just lifted his hands up and then shook his head.

‘’Create the portal then, don’t let me stop you,’’ said Asmodeus and was quite amused to see where Raziel was going to take them. Raziel turned around again and then took in a deep breath - there was no way that he was going to mess up such an easy portal and he then took in a deep breath and finally the portal was standing in front of them. Asmodeus cracked up and allowed Raziel to go in first because he knew that Raziel would find a fault with him if he went in before him and they wouldn’t be at the needed location. ‘’After you, oh, great one,’’ mocked Asmodeus and Raziel said something under his breath and then stepped through the portal, Asmodeus walking quickly behind him, the portal closing after them.

* * *

"See, there, Egypt!" said Raziel confidently. 

“Ah, I see you still have it in you, Mister Archangel,” commented Asmodeus and then started cracking up when he saw the sheer confusion written on Raziel’s face. ‘’Well, this is definitely  _ not _ Egypt,’’ said Asmodeus and then looked around. They were on a top of a mountain, around them was snowing and it was cold. From where it looked like those were more like Himalayas but the fact that Raziel was still insisting that he was right made him chuckle. It really was remarkable. ‘’Your topographical cretinism never fails to amuse me,’’ he said and then started cracking up. Raziel gritted his teeth - Asmodeus was really pushing it and he was going to go back home and leave him there. Not that Asmodeus was going to complain, probably. Raziel was so done. 

"Well this is obviously Egypt," said Raziel confidently. He didn't understand why it couldn't have been. He trusted his powers very much and Asmodeus had to be mistaken. "I mean how do  _ you _ know this isn't the right place then?" challenged him Raziel stubbornly and Asmodeus exhaled.  _ Ah, yes, the never ending burden of angels - they could never be wrong. _ Still, he found it funny the lengths the other would go to defend himself and his ego from getting wounded. Raziel clearly was bothered by it and the angel just crossed his arms on top of his chest.

"Trust me," said Asmodeus. "If we were in Egypt we wouldn't be freezing our asses off, especially in this time of year," said Asmodeus and Raziel grumbled under his breath. "Now please, allow me to help," said the demon and angel still didn't want to admit that he was in the wrong.

‘’There’s obviously been a mistake,’’ said Raziel. ‘’It’s because my powers aren’t used to Earth,’’ he said, obviously trying to find any kind of excuse for the fluke that has just happened and he didn’t even want to look at Asmodeus, because he knew that he had that annoying grin plastered all over his face. ‘’My powers aren’t as strong here, my body is still adjusting to the change,’’ he said and then nodded. ‘’And for your information - my directions have always been on point,’’ he said and Asmodeus arched a brow.

‘’Oh, really?’’ asked Asmodeus and then shifted closer to Raziel, who was glancing down from the mountain. ‘’Because from what I can remember even from back before my fall," said Asmodeus and Raziel looked down. "You'd come to  _ me  _ to ask for help when you-" he started, but Raziel snapped and with one glance he finally managed to shut up the demon and Asmodeus was a bit surprised - he wondered what got the angel in such bad mood. "What's gotten in you?" asked Asmodeus, getting a little bit more serious and Raziel let out a very impatient sigh.

Raziel glanced at Asmodeus and then looked down. There was a lot on his mind, but he kept it to himself. "Nothing," he just said and Asmodeus perked up.

"Ah," said Asmodeus and then winked. "Well maybe that's the problem - how about we change that," offered the demon and smiled slyly. Raziel narrowed his eyes and then huffed - it was really hard for him to stay focused when he had the demon saying such things and then he gritted his teeth. 

"Let’s stay on track,” said Raziel and then walked past Asmodeus, looking around the place and he then started thinking. “So, we should head that way?” he asked and Asmodeus started laughing in the back.  _ Okay, not right direction.  _ “How about there?” he asked and pointed to the completely other direction and Asmodeus shook his head again. Raziel grumbled and then just decided to give up to spare himself embarrassment. 

“How about, and I’m just throwing it out there,  _ I _ lead the way?” asked Asmodeus and Raziel tensed up a little bit and the demon arched a brow. “What?” he asked because he didn’t appreciate the look on his face. He could tell that Raziel didn’t like the idea. “Do you  _ always _ have to be in control?” asked Asmodeus and Raziel nodded.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’m an archangel,” argued Raziel.

“Who’s terrible at working out directions, by the way,” teased him Asmodeus. “Oh, come on, give it up and let me take us there,” he said. “Who knows, maybe another demon has already their paws on my precious sword,” said Asmodeus, which wasn’t true. He could feel it and the sword was still safely tucked away where he had hid it. “Now, be a good boy and listen to me,” said Asmodeus. Raziel huffed and then just nodded eventually because he really wasn’t in the mood to continue standing in the freezing cold…  _ of wherever they were!  _

“Are you looking down on me?” snapped Raziel.

“Of course not,” said Asmodeus and then cackled. “It’s just fun seeing you get so worked up about trivial things like this,” said Asmodeus and didn’t even bother fighting back a smile. 

“Well, I’m glad that my pain amuses you,” said Raziel. “I’m not really surprised, I mean you are a demon after all,” he said and Asmodeus’ smile only widened and he shook his head.

The thing was, he and Raziel were spending quite a lot of time together. Before - after the fall - they were able to see each other only once every few decades or centuries. They hadn’t spent so much time together like they did now before and Asmodeus didn’t want to think too much of it, but he wished that this could last for a little longer. Given that Raziel was staying on Earth to help the Shadow world meant that Asmodeus would be having more opportunities to spend with the angel and he was having fun.

Did he say he’d ride his dragon all the way to find his sword on purpose? Of course. He knew that Raziel would make a  _ big _ deal about it and then he would want to go with him, just to keep an eye on him. But Asmodeus argued that portals were boring, his smile growing when he watched Raziel with the corner of his eye and he was laughing softly.  _ Archangel or not, Raziel had some quirks as well.  _ Which made him that more interesting and Asmodeus then took in a deep breath. 

“Asmodeus, the portal,” said Raziel. “Any time soon?”

“Yes, yes,” sighed Asmodeus and snapped with his fingers and a portal appeared in front of them. “I’ll be a gentleman, so if you may,” said Asmodeus and Raziel narrowed his eyes, said something under his breath and then just stepped inside of the portal. Asmodeus chuckled and then bit his lip, stepping behind Raziel. 

_ Yes, things were definitely getting more interesting, the more they were spending time together.  _


	8. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale how Asmodeus and Raziel met :)

_ As an angel, Asmodeus has always stood out from the others. Most of the angels, not all of them though, listened to the order and listened the rules that they had to follow, but Asmodeus was usually above them. Though he didn’t cause too many disruptions - like some of the others. Lucifer, for example, he was always a spoiled brat and he always threw temper tantrums, but Asmodeus wasn’t like this. He usually shared Lucifer’s beliefs, but he kept in on the low mainly because he didn’t like dealing with other angels. But there were a few times that he got in trouble. Still, for most parts, he liked having his record clean. Again, not because he cared, but because he didn’t like dealing with others. He kept his part of Heaven safe and that was all that mattered. _

_ So, he was very surprised and kind of concerned when one day the archangel Raziel suddenly decided to pay him a visit. Usually that couldn’t mean anything good and he was just really confused to why the other was there, Asmodeus keeping himself hidden for the time being, but Raziel could feel his presence there anyway. Asmodeus didn’t really fear the angel, though he heard a lot about him and usually it was just about how terrifying he actually was. Then again he was the one to be in charge of them all - one day - that was what it was believed to happen and Asmodeus didn’t want to cause any problems to him. _

_ Asmodeus watched Raziel from afar for a little while and he couldn’t deny the other things that were being said about him - that his beauty was beyond the Heaven and it was true. The piercing blue eyes were searching him, Asmodeus smiling a little bit. Asmodeus wasn’t really frightened of him, per say, but still… he definitely had a presence around him and Asmodeus swallowed thickly as he was peeking from his hiding place, but it was no use because he was found out pretty much immediately and Raziel narrowed his eyes as he saw the other glancing from his hiding spot, flying up and he landed right next to Asmodeus. _

_ ‘’You’re Asmodeus, aren’t you?’’ asked Raziel suddenly, not really even stopping to say hi and Asmodeus quickly straightened himself up and just nodded. He wasn’t going to let it show that he was kind of star-struck and he still wasn’t sure if it was in a good or bad way. ‘’I was sent to see you,’’ said Raziel and Asmodeus flinched a little bit. So, someone sent Raziel over to his side?! He didn’t get into any trouble, did he? Asmodeus tried to think if any of the stunts that he pulled lately were condemning, but he couldn’t think of anything and in the end he just decided to play it cool.  _

_ ‘’It is I, Asmodeus,’’ said Asmodus proudly and then he extended out his white wings, trying to impress the archangel. Though Raziel’s wings were lot bigger than him, he still wanted to show off and his eyes lit up a little bit. ‘’And you’re Raziel, the archangel?’’ asked Asmodeus and Raziel seemed happy and proud that the other knew his name, lifting his head up high in the air and he just nodded. _

_ “So, you have heard of me,” said Raziel. There was an arrogance that he could sense behind his voice and Asmodeus just placed his lips together and tried to play it of cool, just nodding, but he also shrugged. He flinched when those stern eyes found his, but then they softened up a little bit and Asmodeus just cleared his throat. It still concerned him to why Raziel was there and he just bit his lip and then rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he was seen conversing with Lucifer and the others? There were rumours going around, he knew all of them.  _

_ “I mean no disrespect, but to why do I owe the… pleasure of your visit?” forced it out Asmodeus and Raziel quickly perked up, tucking his wings away and he just walked closer to Asmodeus, who was trying not to flee. He wasn’t much of a coward, but the way that Raziel walked and looked over at him made his entire being freeze up with fear and he just gulped down.  _

_ “I need you to join me,” said Raziel and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes. _

_ Join him? Asmodeus wasn’t going to join anyone, anywhere. He knew that he shouldn’t trust anyone, especially not Raziel, but the playful smile was back on his face and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Join you, you say?” asked Asmodeus and then hummed, thinking about it. “What’s in it for me?” he asked and Raziel on the opposite side of him scoffed. As he expected, Asmodeus always expected to gain something. At least that was what he heard and he just rubbed the back of his neck. _

_ “You’d be doing a good thing,” said Raziel and Asmodeus just arched his brow and Raziel rolled his eyes. That was kind of unexpected because he expected that Raziel was beyond such petty… doings? He didn’t know how to explain it, but to see the archangel Raziel roll his eyes like that at him was truly unexpected and he was surprised. Maybe he was just all talk and maybe there was more to the angel than just pride and honour? Oh, that kind of sparked Asmodeus’ interests and the sly smirk spread across his face. The first layer of Raziel was slowly stripping away and he wondered what more was it there to him. Interesting, interesting! _

_ “Yeah, I’ll need more than that. I’m sure you hear pretty much all of the rumours that go around here,” said Asmodeus and Raziel was getting impatient. “So, you’ll need to offer me something else,” said Asmodeus and winked. Raziel bit his lip and then just glanced down. He didn’t know what to do. Other angels usually fled from him, they obeyed when he told them to do something, they all did it, but Asmodeus truly was a lot different from the others and he just took in a deep breath. _

_ “It’s an order from our Father,” said Raziel. _

_ “And where is he?” asked Asmodeus and looked around. Raziel just glanced down and bit his lip because he didn’t know how to answer that. It was the absence that was making more and more angels convert over to Lucifer’s side. It was truly worrisome and Raziel just took in a deep breath and then clasped his hands together. _

_ “Then do it for honour,” said Raziel and Asmodeus perked up. He was interested. Raziel could see that Asmodeus seemed intrigued - so, pride and glory was how to get him to be interested in helping? Truly was as despicable as all of the others said about him, wasn’t he? He knew that Asmodeus was the last angel that he should be asking for help, but he heard of his strength, of the sword that he possessed; with him on their side, they’d be able to gain a lot of power. “Pride and glory, everyone would be remembering your name for eternity, you’d be praised, the people would pray to you,” he said and Asmodeus hummed. _

_ “Do tell me more, I’m interested,” said Asmodeus. _

_ “People would worship you. You would be loved and worshiped my millions,” said Raziel and Asmodeus nodded. Seeing people bow down to him was quite inviting and a little smirk spread across his face. Could it be… was Raziel really begging him to offer his help? The same Raziel that was to rule all over them one day? Oh, that was truly fascinating. Asmodeus bit his lip and then clasped his hands together. All of that sounded very inviting, but he wanted more and the thing that was the most inviting at the time was Raziel himself, licking across his lips and he then stepped closer the other angel, who arches his brow. He didn’t like the look on his face at all. _

_ “Sounds inviting, but I want something else,” said Asmodeus and took another step closer to Raziel, who was very confused. The tables were flipped and now it was Asmodeus that was making the rules, setting up the conditions. It was truly mesmerising to Asmodeus to see the things tip so much and he hummed. How much could they change? What were Raziel’s limits, hmm? _

_ “What is that you want?” asked Raziel, keeping his polite yet stern voice. He didn’t waver, at least not for now and he just nodded. He was prepared to make a deal with Asmodeus - whatever it took. A lot was at stake and he just cleared his throat. “Tell me your wish, I will make it come true,” said Raziel and Asmodeus chuckled. He didn’t even know what he was offering, did he? How interesting. Such an oblivious one for an archangel. Kind of cute as well. Asmodeus bit his lip and then took another step closer to Raziel. _

_ “You are very bad at negotiating, aren’t you?” teased Asmodeus and he could have sworn that there was a hint of red on Raziel’s cheeks. The other just glanced down and Asmodeus took in a deep breath. “But I do want something,” said Asmodeus and his eyes darkened a little bit. His eyes travelled up and down Raziel and then he just winked. “You,” said Asmodeus and Raziel blinked a few times - he did not understand what the other wanted. Him? He wanted him? How? He was right there, wasn’t he?  _

_ “I beg you a pardon?” asked Raziel. _

_ “You’re really-” started Asmodeus, laughing, but then his laughter died out as he inched himself even closer to Raziel and then he pushed him back a little bit, placing his finger on top of Raziel’s chest and he gave him another little meaningful look. “If you know about the kind of rumours that are going around about me,” suggested Asmodeus and Raziel narrowed his eyes, slowly nodding. “You surely must know what is that I wish and want from you,” said Asmodeus, glancing up and down and Raziel was still just standing there and it was as if he was afraid to move. _

_ Raziel looked puzzled, but the pieces of the puzzle were slowly starting to fall into the right place and a little grin spread across Asmodeus’ lips - he knew that he was going to get it, eventually. As soon as Raziel realised what the other was asking of him, he just took a step back and showed his back to Asmodeus. Hiding the flush, he cleared his throat and then he just shook his head. He heard a lot of rumours about Asmodeus, but he didn’t think that they could be possibly true. He was still an angel and angels didn’t- Clearing his throat, again, Raziel just slowly looked around, looking completely outraged. _

_ “Do you know who you’re even speaking to?” asked Raziel. “I am the archangel, you should count yourself lucky that I haven’t turned you into dust,” said Raziel, speaking fast. He was absolutely fuming with anger, but the anger was there to also hide the obvious embarrassment and that was something that Asmodeus knew pretty well how to read - it was his talent, if you could call it so and he just shook his head. “How can you even possibly-” _

_ “You’re embarrassed,” said Asmodeus and chuckled. He wasn’t afraid of Raziel anymore. If he would want him dead, he would already turned him into dust, like he said himself, but he didn’t and Asmodeus just waggled his eyebrows and the expression on Raziel’s face was completely priceless. Asmodeus snorted. “Want my help or not?” purred Asmodeus happily and he was surprised when the other pushed him back and rammed him into the pillar behind him and Asmodeus’ eyes widened just a little bit, looking up and down. Still, fear wasn’t present and he winked. “So agressive, I quite like-” _

_ “Silence,” said Raziel, trying to collect himself just a little bit. He couldn’t believe that an ordinary angel caused him to completely lose his control like this. Raziel was always in control, he couldn’t believe that he was just- “I’m not asking, I’m demanding your help and you will give it to me,” said Raziel and then snapped his fingers and Asmodeus’ eyes widened when he saw magic. “Or you’ll really turn into dust,” he said and then moved the hand closer to Asmodeus. _

_ “Yeah, if you wanted me gone, you’d already done it before, you’re stalling,” said Asmodeus and in the end Raziel just cursed because Asmodeus was able to call him out on his bluff. Yes, he didn’t mean it, not really. But just how did he know all of that? Why wasn’t he affected by his presence? Why was Asmodeus so different from the others? It was because he couldn’t answer it for himself that was driving him mad and Raziel just let the other one, grumbling under his breath and he pulled back.  _

_ Asmodeus was even more intrigued - as it turned out, Raziel was a lot different from the rumours that went around about him. Yes, he was terrifying and all mighty at the first glance, but there was more to it and it sparked Asmodeus’ interests for sure to the point of thinking to accept Raziel’s offer. He didn’t have anything to lose, he had much to gain. It would be fun watching Raziel as he would continue pushing his buttons and play around him a little bit. Just for a little while, he’d move on to someone else soon enough. He was sure of it and he licked across his lower lip and in the end he finally nodded. _

_ “I’ll help you,” said Asmodeus in the end and Raziel glanced at him. _

_ “Oh, forget it, I don’t-” _

_ “I’ll help you without wanting anything in return,” said Asmodeus in the end and Raziel had more questions than before -  _ why?  _ Why did he suddenly agree to help him? It made no sense. But Raziel decided that it was for the better to not ask questions when it came to Asmodeus and he quickly managed to collect his cool back and he just rubbed his palms together and then he just nodded.  _

_ “Why?” he asked in the end. Ugh, why couldn’t he just- _

_ “I’m bored,” said Asmodeus. “Doing something new for a change will keep me entertained,” he said and realised that he didn’t even know why he was needed, but it didn’t matter and he just grinned. There was that grin again that Raziel didn’t quite appreciate and he just bit his lip. “I have a feeling that things will get very interesting,” said Asmodeus and Raziel narrowed his eyes. Again that, huh? _

_ “Fine,” said Raziel and then placed his hands on top of his sides. “Just no funny business,” he ordered. _

_ “You can count on it,” said Asmodeus playfully and then batted his eyelashes innocently. “Cross my heart, I promise,” said Asmodeus and pouted cutely. Raziel quickly looked away and shook his head… _

_ … did he even know what he was getting himself into? _


End file.
